At the Start
by steph2009
Summary: "About a year ago we started out hot and heavy." -Billy Loomis, Scream. This is At the Start of Sidney Prescott and Billy Loomis' relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_"Around two years ago, we started out hot and heavy..." _-Billy Loomis to Sidney Prescott. This is...

**At the Start**

**Chapter One**

Stu Macher had cornered Sidney Prescott and her best friend, Tatum Riley, just as they exited their last class for the day.

"Hey!" He greeted, "there's a party at my house tonight. Nothing to hard core and not that many people. Just you two, Casey, Joey, and one more." He soothed Sidney as her eyes widened. "Think your mom and dad would be okay with that?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't." Sidney answered, "when is it?"

"It starts at eight." He grinned. "You won't regret it, Sid! It's going to a scream."

"A scream? We're going to be watching horror movies all night?"

"What other movie is there?" Stu asked. Sidney rolled her eyes. Together, Tatum, Sidney, and Stu began to walk out of the school building.

"I don't know. Romantic comedy, romance, comedy..." Sidney trailed as Casey ran up and looped her arm into Stu's stronger one. Sidney glared at her as Casey glared at Tatum. While Casey was Sidney's friend, she knew that if she had to chose, it would be Tatum was better for Stu and had been there through much more for Sidney.

"Yeah, but those don't get cute girls to cling to you!" Stu cooed as Casey started pulling him away.

"Hey, who's the one other person?" Sidney asked. Stu smiled.

"The new kid, of course." Stu answered. Sidney turned to her friend in confusion.

"Oh! You arrived late, so you wouldn't know!" Tatum exclaimed. "His name is Billy Loomis! He's in our first period English class. Why were you late anyway?"

"Car trouble." Sidney mumbled. Tatum laughed and looped her arm inside of hers. She pulled her toward her car.

"Hey, aren't your parents on a business trip?" Tatum asked as she climbed into her car. Sidney blinked and scratched her head.

"Oh, yeah...they are..." Tatum burst out laughing as she cranked her car. "I'll come by your house and six and we can help each other get ready."

"Why would we..." Tatum glanced at her meaningfully. Sidney laughed and shook her head. Tatum was going Stu-nabbing tonight. Sidney shook her head and walked toward her car. "Six..." She whispered.

The drive home was silent. Sidney's head was filled with the thoughts of her day. The whispers that made the halls come alive that she had balantly ignored repeated through her head.

"How could I have missed those?" She exclaimed as she pulled into the driveway of her house. She pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked her door with ease. She kicked it closed. "I'm home..." She muttered to herself and dropped her bag on the kitchen table. "Homework time.." She whispered. Sidney dug her assignments out and then stood from her chair. She flicked the radio on and danced over to the refrigator and pulled out a Dr. Pepper. She sat back down at the table and started on her mathematics homework.

* * *

Billy Loomis leaned against the living room wall of Stu Macher's house watching as Casey teased his 'friend' with the way she was dancing to the music blarring through the speakers. He snorted lightly as she winked at Joey, who leaned not far from him.

_'Slut...' _He thought maliciously. Billy spared a glance at the tall football player. He seemed to be sizing Billy up. Billy tilted his head and shrugged.

"It wasn't me she was winking at, dude," Billy reassured. His words seemed to just what Joey wanted to hear.

"You're alright, Loomis," Joey grinned before he returned his eyes to the swaying and dipping blonde that was all over Stu. Billy tilted his head and examined the girl.

_'There's nothing wrong with her, I don't guess. But...she's not my type.' _He couldn't shake the face of the girl that Stu had introduced him too. Sidney Prescott. She was beautiful. She was breathtaking. And she would be his. No matter if she had a boyfriend or not. _'After all,' _he smirked, _'he could easily be taken care of...' _ There was a reason he had to leave his old school. Violence was apparently not condoned, even in self defense. It was only a matter of time before the students in his school learned just how dangerous Billy Loomis could be when threatened or provoked and how dangerous he could be when challenged once his mind was set.

* * *

Sidney was finished with her math and halfway through her physical science assignment when Tatum barged into her house like she owned it. She let out an exasperated sigh at seeing Sidney pouring over her textbook.

"Come, girl," she marched over and just as Sidney marked her place and closed it. Tatum pulled her from her chair, "I bet you've been at that ever since you got home!"

"Ah, yeah..." She grabbed her drink from the counter as Tatum pulled her upstairs. When she reached the landing at the top, Sidney followed her friend sipping from her can. Tatum knew her way aruond her house just as well as she did, seeing as niether girls stayed home all that much. They were always over at one another's house or somewhere together, like tonight. She grinned as Tatum shuffled threw her closet, trying to find something for Sidney to wear. "You know I'm fine in what I'm wearing," Sidney spoke, "besides, you're not gonig to find anything really eye catching in there..."

"Fine! Go in what you're wearing!" Tatum huffed after her thorough search of Sidney's closet and drawers. "I simply don't understand how you can own nothing remotely sexy."

"I don't need that kind of things," Sidney answered before taking a long swig of her Dr. Pepper.

"Right, because your hidden confidence is so going to sway Billy Loomis..." Tatum grumbled. Her brown eyes widened as she seemed to realize just what she had let slip.

"Is he what this is all about?" Sidney asked. Her tone sounded just as incredulous as she felt. "Billy Loomis? What on earth makes you think he would be interested in me?"

"I don't," Tatum said as she shed her shirt, "could you imagine those silly little bitches' expression when you nab him right from underneath their fake manicured nails?" Sidney's eyebrows rose from over her can. She lowered it and swallowed before speaking:

"You're feeling hostile today..." Tatum grumbled as she slipped the shirt she had picked from her own closet over her head.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of them bullying you is all. I mean you'd think that they'd have something better to do with their time-"

"They do now. It's called Billy-Loomis-ogling." Sidney interrupted as Tatum glared. She pulled her hair out from underneath her shirt then departed Sidney's room.

"Are you coming?" She hollered. Sidney rolled her eyes and followed her Stu-obbessed friend.

"So, you think you have a chance at taking Stu from Casey?" Sidney asked, attempting to distract Tatum's attention from Sidney and Billy's nonexistent relationship.

"Oh yeah, she can't hold him for very long. I see the looks he gives me." Sidney smiled behind her near empty can.

_ 'So predictable...'_

* * *

"Alright, this thing is about to start!" Stu said with a happy clap of his hands. Billy had left his position from the wall in favor of a drink from the kitchen. "Case, you pick out a movie or two, but they have to horror!"

"What is it with you and horror movies...geez, you're just about as bad as Randy..." She grumbled.

"Ack! Don't compare to him!" Stu demanded. "I don't chase Sidney around like a lost puppy or wag my tail everytime she pays attention to me!" Casey laughed as she pulled out three horror movies.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Stop dissing on Randy. I suppose other than his horror movie obbession, he's an alright guy."

"He's borderline stalkerish..." Stu mumbled, catching Billy's attention.

"He stalks Sid?" Joey asked. Stu glanced up at the taller boy.

"Oh, no! He doesn't." Stu corrected.

"Only because she'd beat him half to death for trying..." Casey mumbled. "Remember that time with Toby Commers?" Stu laughed and nodded.

"Poor bastard..."

"What did Toby do?" Billy asked as he sat next to Stu.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you're new to the town. Toby Commers had it really bad for Sidney. He tried to kiss her one day in the parking lot of the school. She rared back," Casey's fist slapped her other hand, "and bam! Sidney broke his jaw." Stu laughed. Billy whistled.

"Impressive." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it was. His expression was priceless though!" Stu exclaimed.

"Along with the rest of the male population." Casey supplied, "I think that's why she hasn't been able to get a boyfriend." Casey stopped for a minute. "Then again, she's not really trying." Just as Casey was about to say something else, the door bell rang. "Speak of the devil and she shall come!" She stated. Billy laughed lightly as Stu got the door.

"Ah, everyone's here already?" Tatum asked as Stu opened the door. Billy could see her blonde head poking over Stu's shoulder.

"Yeah, I said eight because I knew you would take forever to get ready!" He teased Tatum. Tatum rolled her eyes and shouldered into the house, dragging Sidney behind her. "Hey, Sid." He greeted.

"Hey, Stu," Sidney nearly stopped short and drug Tatum out of there when she saw the looks Casey and she were sporting. She caught Billy Loomis raising an eyebrow at the girls' glares.

"Hey, Joey!" Tatum exclaimed as she fell into the chair. Joey smiled.

"Hey, Tatum." Sidney nearly gagged at the way Joey's eyes raked Tatum's form. She wiggled her hand free from her friend's iron grip and sat down next to Billy Loomis. She caught Tatum's look.

"Only seat left." She mumbled.

"Eh," Stu shrugged as he entered the room, "it ain't like Billy's gonna bite..." Stu trailed off and eyed his new found friend, "hard at least."

"Oh yeah, that's real comforting," Sidney drawled. She looked at Billy for the first time since sitting down. "Keep your teeth to yourself, buster." He smirked and saluted her.

_ 'Or at least until I give you premission...' _Shock shot through her. _'No! Bad Sidney. Don't think of strangers like that! No matter how dangerously attractive they are...Stop it!' _

"Yes, ma'am," he vowed. Sidney laughed and shook her head. She turned her attention back to Stu, unaware of Billy's eyes on her.

"What movies did you guys pick out?" She asked. Stu held them up and Sidney paled. "I hate that movie!" She whined. "It always makes me climb over couches!" Tatum laughed.

"Oh that is a priceless thing to see. Put it in!" Tatum exclaimed.

"Thanks..." Sidney drawled scarcastically. Billy snorted from beside her.

"It's alright, Sid," Stu chuckled, "you're surrounded by people. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Someone losing an arm..." Sidney mumbled. "Or a leg...or both." Tatum laughed.

"Watch out, Billy, she's got claws," Tatum giggled. "She might just stab you with them during the movie."

"I think I can handle it," Billy drawled, looking at Sidney. His dark brown eyes seemed almost black as they looked at her. Sidney suppressed her shock reflex.

_ 'Ah...I think my brain just shorted...'_ She thought as Billy turned toward Stu. "Put the movie in, Stu."

"Don't blame me if you start bleeding..." Sidney grumbled as the opening credits graced the screen.

"Just a question though Sid, why don't you like the movie?" Stu asked.

"Don't like animated dolls," Sidney admitted. "It reminds me to much of that old puppet horror movie series, The Puppet Master. I think after watching those movies, I burned all the dolls I had from childhood." Tatum laughed heavily at that while Stu fell into bass right beside her. She could feel Billy's silent chuckles shaking the couch. She spared a small glance in his direction. Her face reddened as she realized that he was staring directly at her. Billy smiled gently. Sidney looked away from him quickly, only to see Tatum and Casey smirking at her.

"Joey, get the lights, please." Tatum asked as the credits began to fade. Sidney suppressed a small whimper as the lights shut off and only the television light was visible. She was fine during Charlie's dying moments and the casting of the spell that would transfer his soul into the doll. She was fine when the little boy brought the tray to his mother on his birthday. She was fine until Chucky really started moving, laughing, and killing people. It also didn't help that she could feel Billy so close to her. Her body seemed to hum like an electric wire. Her face darkened as a slight moan could be heard slipping from Casey's lips.

"Get a room!" Joey barked, causing Sidney to jump. Billy chuckled from beside her. His breathe fanned over her ear. She fought off a slight shiver at the feel.

_'Did he move closer?'_ Sidney wondered. She spared another glance in his direction. Through the darkness, she could see him smiling as the after currents of laugther lingered on his face. _'It does make him look even more...'_ Sidney was startled from her thoughts when a shrill scream erupted from the television.

"Sorry, we'll stop!" Casey promised. That's when she felt a steady pressure on her wrist. Billy's hand was rubbing circles in her left wrist. She blushed harder as she realized that her nails were currently digging into his thigh. Sidney jerked her hand off of his thigh quickly.

"Sorry!" She blushed. Again, a muffled moan came from Casey and Stu's direction. Slowly, she reached for the remote and then quickly sent it flying.

"ACK!" Casey yelped. Although she knew that Tatum and Joey were laughing, the only laugh that she registered was Billy Loomis' deep baratone.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Sidney was acutely aware of Billy's presence. His light laugh whenever she would squeal or his hiss when she would dig her nails into his arm or thigh- usually it was his thigh that her nails found purchase. Her attention was drawn to him during Chucky's fourth kill when his hand brushed hers. He threaded his fingers in between hers.

"Squeeze my hand if it gets too bad. Give my poor thigh a break..." He whispered against the flesh of her ear. A small moan threatened to emerge from her throat. Sidney suppressed the urge to squeeze his hand at the foriegn feelings the feel of his lips envoked. She struggled out a nod.

The ending credits rolled across the screen as Joey stood up to cut the lights on. Sidney immediately let go of his hand. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed him opening and closing it. The lights flicked on and everyone, including Joey, groaned at the bright invansion.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" She asked. They nodded. "Does it matter what?" Once again, they shook their heads. "Alright, it's a whatever then."

"Jesus, Billy, what'd you do?" Stu exclaimed once Sidney enetered the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything," Billy defended, but the small smirk on his face gave him away. Tatum found a small smile sneaking onto her face.

_ 'She is so going to be grilled!' _Tatum thought as she picked up the other movie.

Sidney sighed as she pulled Stu's glasses from the cabinet and filled them with ice. She turned and pulled a jug out of the fridge. Tea greeted the ice with sharp pops and cracks.

_ 'I am so not looking forward to going back in there. I've just met him for Pete's sake and I'm ready to jump his bones!'_ She thought exasperatedly. She lifted two of them up only to squeal as the object of her thoughts stood in front of her. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Movie residue," she explained. Billy's laughter followed her as she set the glasses on Stu's coffee table. Billy came in the next three glasses. Sidney fought down her blush as their eyes met.

"You guys came back just in time!" Stu exclaimed, "the next movie just now started." Sidney groaned audibly. Billy laughed beside her. She glared at him playfully as the both of them sank down at the same time. Needless to say, Sidney spend the next two movies squeezing Billy Loomis' hand.

"I believe you about the leg thing!" Billy laughed as the last credit for the last movie rolled on by. Tatum, Casey, Joey, and Stu had all fallen asleep during the middle of the third movie.

"Yeah...sorry..." Sidney apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Wanna help me put these up and then wake them up?"

"Yeah, sure," Billy replied as he watched her pick up two of the glasses. He picked up the other three again and followed her into Stu's kitchen.

"So how are you liking it here?" Sidney asked as she placed her glasses in the sink.

"I'm liking it pretty well," he answered. Sidney's cheeks heated slightly at the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Well, that's good," she answered and nearly popped herself.

_'Don't encourage him!' _She scolded in her mind. Billy smiled at her._ 'But goodness...what that smile can do! Ack! No! Bad Sidney!' _

"Let's wake them up, shall we?" She asked. Billy laughed.

"Let me do it!" His arm brushed hers. A slight shiver raced down her back. Billy picked up the remote that she had chunked at Casey and Stu. He smirked at her when he was coming back up. "Don't think I didn't see that." He drawled. "Very nice aim."

"Thanks," Sidney grinned. He chuckled and threw it down loudly onto the coffee table. Casey jerked awake. She elbowed Stu in the process and because of that, Stu awoke with a cursed groan. Joey threw Tatum off of the loveseat and onto the floor at the noise. Sidney snickered at that and glanced over at Billy. "You're right! It's a lot more fun when you do it." Billy smirked.

"Told you so.." Tatum glanced at the clock and a look of panic washed over her face.

"Oh my God! It's 12:30! I had to be home like two hours ago!" Sidney stepped in front of her freaking friend.

"Relax," she soothed, "I called your parents and said that you were spending the night with me." Tatum sighed in relief and sank against the back of the couch.

"You're a life saver, Sid."

"No, I'm just better prepared," she retorted.

"Don't you have a curfew too, Sid?" Stu asked. Sidney shook her head.

"Mom and Dad are gone again," Sidney answered easily. Stu snorted while Billy's eyebrows rose. Tatum sagged against Sidney. "Come on, you dead weight, we gotta get you home before you pass out." She shouldered Tatum. "Thanks for the invite, Stu. Don't be stranger!"

"I won't be!" Stu called back. The front door closed behind them. Casey and Joey stood at the same time with a wide stretch.

"We should get going too, Stu," Joey said. "My parents expect me home around one."

"My parents expected me home about three hours ago." Casey mumbled. Stu laughed and pecked her on the lips.

"Bye, you guys," he said. "You gonna go too, dude?" Stu asked Billy.

"Not unless you wanna watch another movie," his words brought a splitting grin to Stu's face.

"You bet I do!" He cheered. Billy laughed. "But why don't you wanna go home?"

"To an empty house?" Billy said incredulous, "I don't think so." He had expected Stu to question him like all the other people in his past had, but he was shocked when Stu just shrugged and sat back down.

_'Oh, yeah. Stu and I are going to be good friends...'_

* * *

Much to Sidney's dismay, Tatum had fully shaken herself awake in the car and was now in grilling mode. Sidney ignored her questions and opened her front door again.

"Tatum!" She finally exploded. "Wait until we're fully in the house with a hot pizza and a drink and I'll tell you everything." Tatum squealed happily and raced upstairs. Sidney shook her head and locked her front door. "I swear..." She mumbled.

The girls had raced, in Tatum's case, through their nightly rituals. Then retired to the living room to wait on the pizza to finish cooking. Each girl held a can of Dr. Pepper in their hand.

"Alright, spill!" Tatum demanded. "What happened to make you so flustered?"

"Well, you know how I warned him at the beginning of the movie about the whole clawing thing?" Tatum nodded. "I ended up doing just that to his thigh. He kept laughing and I could feel his breath tickling my ear. I hardly know him and yet, it's like he set my body on fire. During the middle of the movie is when I realized I was digging my nails into him and that he was rubbing circles into my wrist." Tatum's eyes lit up slightly and she leaned closer. "Near Chucky's fourth kill, Billy threaded his fingers into mine and whispered against my ear for me to give his thigh a break and to squeeze his hand when it got too bad." Tatum squealed loudly at that. Sidney flinched and rubbed her ear. "Geez...what was that all about?"

"It means that he's attracted to you as much as you are him!" Tatum squealed in time with the timer on the stove. Sidney laughed and shook her head as she stood. As she pulled the pizza out of the oven, she listened to Tatum speaking. "I saw some of what he was doing during the movie. You know, when I was attempting to not look at the disgusting display Casey and Stu were giving." Sidney smiled at the jealous tone in her friend's voice. "I saw the both of you leaning toward one another. You weren't even talking then. You were just leaning toward one another like those little annoying magnets!" Sidney laughed as she dug for the pizza cutter. "It was so cute!"

"I hardly know him, Tat," Sidney mumbled. "You're making it sound like he and I have known one another our whole lives."

"Well, maybe you have and just not known it." Sidney glanced over at her best friend incredulously.

"What on earth gives you that idea?" She asked.

"You know, soulmates?" Sidney could not contain her laughter any longer. She fell into it with ease and a towel smacked her on the face from her counter.

"Hey!" Sidney grunted from around it. "Don't be mad at me for laughing when you start spouting that soulmate crap!"

"Fine, I'll prove it to you!" Tatum exclaimed as she slipped down from the barstool and grabbed a piece of cheese pizza from the pan.

"And just how will you do that?" Sidney asked with a raise of her eyebrows as she pulled her own pieces onto a plate.

"You said that even though you hardly knew him that he made your body feel as though it was on fire, right?"

"Yeah, it was like he knew exactly what to do to make me..."

"Make you?" Tatum asked, smirking.

"Want him, make me want him," Sidney finished with a blush. Tatum squealed.

"See! How else would he know how to do that?" Tatum asked as they walked toward her living room with their food and another two Dr. Peppers.

"I don't know. Maybe he has experience?" Sidney returned as they sat down.

"Sarcasm meters on high!" Tatum drawled. Sidney smiled. "Alright, do you like him?"

"I don't know him," Tatum huffed at Sidney's answered and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you admit that you are attracted to him and he certainly acts like he is to you. So the question is do you want to do anything about it?" Tatum leaned foward as Sidney took a bite of her pizza. Just to irritate her friend, she chewed and swallowed the bite slowly. Tatum huffed again.

"It doesn't seem like I'll have to do anything about it," Sidney answered, "if he keeps going like he is, I'm sure he'll have me incoherent and a babbling mess." Tatum laughed heartedly at her friend's answer.

"Oh! I so want to see that!" She exclaimed. Sidney rolled her eyes.

"But, yeah, Tat, if he doesn't do anything about it, I will at least confront him." Those words seemed to make Tatum's night.

_'Because if he is set on giving me those little touches and whispers, I'm going to melt to the floor!'_ Sidney exclaimed mentally. Her skin still tingled from his touches and light whispers.

* * *

As Billy Loomis returned home from his fifth movie around 4 a.m. that morning, he smiled to himself.

_'Woodsburrow is going to be good for me..._' Then Sidney Prescott's face flashed into his mind again and the feel of her hands on him, no matter how unintentional. _'Her touch sent feelings through me I didn't even know existed..'_


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Start**

**Chapter Two**

The very next morning Sidney Prescott awoke with the hauntings of a dream consisting of Billy Loomis' hands and mouth. A small shiver and moan tore through her lips unwantingly.

"I'm doomed!" Sidney groaned and she slipped from her bed. Around four a.m., Tatum and she had pulled one another up the stairs and into Sidney's bedroom. Tatum currently was asleep on the right side of Sidney's bed. With a slight smile at her friend's ridiculous way of sleeping, Sidney slipped into the hallway and into her bathroom to take a shower.

Billy almost groaned when his phone rang at nine a.m. He glanced at the caller ID. Stu Macher flicked on the screen. He flopped onto his back.

_ 'This had better be important!'_ Billy thought._ 'Wake me up in the middle of a really good dream...' _He glared at his phone screen once and opened it.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Oh, don't we sound cheery in the morning!" Stu exclaimed. "Tatum invited us over to Sidney's house for the day. You want to come?"

"Wait, did I hear that right? Tatum invited us to Sidney's house?" Billy silently wondered at the Sidney's friend's audicity before thinking of how much of an advantage this could be for him.

_ 'She's already attracted to me, if her actions last night were any indication, as much as I am to her. Having me over the day after should be the oxygen to the fire.' _He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Stu's next sentence.

"Yeah, dude, Tatum does this to Sidney all the time. She doesn't really complain. I think she likes the company." Stu answered. Billy noted that it seemed as though Stu was leaving out the reason. He shrugged it away and nodded, even though Stu couldn't see.

"Yeah, I'm in. What time?"

"11."

"Alright," with that final word, Billy hung up. He pulled himself from bed and into the shower.

"Hey," Tatum called as Sidney stepped from the bathroom, "I invited Stu, who probably invited Billy," Sidney snorted at the way Tatum batted her eyes at Billy's name, "over around 11. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Mom and Dad aren't supposed to be home for a few more days anyway." Sidney explained as she entered her room.

_'I can't phantom why she would ask me when she's already called. I don't know why she even asks anymore come to think of it. I mean, my house is her house.' _Sidney thought as she dressed into a pair of shorts and tank top.

"I'm going to the store to get some drinks," Sidney called as she slipped into her flip flops.

"Alright, if they come early, I'll let them know where you are!" Tatum hollered as Sidney opened her front door.

Around ten thirty, Stu pulled up to Billy's house in his truck. Billy slipped on his shirt quickly and darted outside just as Stu leaned out of the window.

"Get in, bastard!" Stu greeted. Billy shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat. Stu tilted his head to the side as he realized Sidney's car was gone and Tatum setting down a blanket on the ground outside.

"Hey, where's Sidney?" Stu asked as Billy and he climbed from Stu's truck. Tatum smiled up at them.

"She left to get some more drinks," Tatum scratched the back of her head, "we sort of drank the last of them last night."

"How long did you guys stay up?" Stu asked as he sank down beside Tatum. Billy leaned against the side of the house.

"Until five a.m," she answered with a shrug.

"What on earth did you guys talk about that long?" Stu exclaimed. Tatum grinned.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Boys, boys, and more boys!" Stu shook his head.

"For some reason, I couldn't imagine Sidney talking about boys..." Tatum only grinned and shook her head. Billy kicked away from the side of the wall as the sight of a car pulling in the drive. "Ah, she's back!"

Sidney came from the car with two cases of Dr. Pepper. Billy jogged toward the struggling girl.

"Need some help?" He asked as he neared close enough. Sidney turned to him and easily handed him the larger case.

"Thanks," she whispered. He smiled.

"You're welcome. After all, these are for us, right?" Billy asked. Sidney nodded.

"Tatum and I kinda drank all that was left last night," Sidney explained. Billy smiled.

"Yeah, she told us," he smirked. "So what boys were the two of you talking about? Anyone Stu knows?" Sidney laughed at the phrasing. Billy smiled as they walked beside one another. Every once and a while, her smaller shoulder would bump his arm.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he knows him," she answered as they opened the front door and slipped the cokes into the frig. Silence fell over them as they stashed them away. "You think Stu and Tatum will want some?" Sidney asked. Billy quirked his eyebrows at her question as if to say, 'they're your friends...' Sidney smiled and shrugged. "I'll just fill them a glass of it. You want some?"

"Yeah, I'll get mine, where are they?" He asked as he eyed the cabinets.

"Second cabinet on the left." He turned and pulled the cabinet open. Soon, they exited the house with their own glasses filled of Dr. Pepper and those of their friends.

"Hey, Sid, you got anything to do around here?" Stu asked upon their arrival outside.

"Yeah, I think there's a football in the shed. Hang on," Sidney handed the glasses to Stu and Tatum, then jogged in the direction of the shed. Tatum smirked as Billy watched her retreat. Stu and Tatum glanced at one another, both wearing the same knowing look. The awkwardness that had hung in the air between them was vanquished at their friends' arrival. Tatum turned to click on the radio just as Sidney emerged from the packed shed. "Found it," she exclaimed.

"Alright!" Stu jumped up. "Throw it!" Sidney shrugged and threw the ball in his direction. She was aware of the impressed eyes Stu shot her as the ball hit his hands with a loud thunk. He switched hands to shake his right hand out. "Damn..Sidney...that kinda hurt..."

"Sorry, Stu," Sidney shrugged and sat back down next to her friend lounging on the blanket next to Billy.

"You wanna play, man?" Stu asked Billy.

"Sure," he stood and stretched. Sidney's eyes followed the muscles in his back as he stretched. A sharp jab in her side brought her eyes from his toned, but covered, skin.

"Ouch..." Sidney whispered as she jerked her eyes away from Billy's rippling shoulders to see Billy staring right back at her with a delicious smirk on his devilously handsome face. She blushed underneath his dark gaze as memories of her dream flowed into her mind. Niether seemed to be aware of the smug looks Stu and Tatum were casting one another. They were lost in one another's eyes. Stu chunked the ball at Billy. Billy caught it as it was mere inches from him. Stu's eyes widened while Tatum whistled. Sidney could feel her lust level pulse higher at the display.

_ 'I really am turning into a horny teen!'_ Sidney screamed mentally. Billy shot one last look at Sidney before yelling for Stu to go long. He chunked the ball with percission and ease.

"He should so join the football team!" Tatum breathed in amazement.

"Mmmhmm..." Sidney mumbled as she watched Billy start running.

"Hey! Earth to Sid!" Tatum barked. Sidney tore her eyes away from Billy with a grand effort. "I'm happy to see you taking an interest in guys, but pay a little of attention to me!" Tatum huffed. "I am, after all, the one that insisted you go to the party and the one that invited them over today."

"For your own gain I'm sure!" Sidney teased. Tatum pushed her friend, who fell over laughing. Their laughter seemed to draw the boys' attention.

"Hey, you sure you girls don't want to join?" Stu asked as Billy stripped off his shirt, already sticking to him from the summer heat. The movement drew Sidney's eyes to Billy's slowly exposed body like a magnet. Her brown eyes hungrily roamed the 'v' of his hips, his stomach, and then his chest. Their eyes met when she reached the top of his frame. Billy smirked and quirked an eyebrow. Once again, she blushed. Sidney successfully tore her eyes away and looked to Tatum who was already grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure!" Tatum exclaimed and pulled Sidney up.

"You were just waiting for that weren't you?" Sidney teased. Tatum punched her in the arm as she walked over. "Who's on who's team?" Sidney asked as she stepped up. Silence fell over them for a moment.

"Draw straws?" Tatum proposed.

"Don't have any..." Sidney admitted. They all looked at her incredulously. "Mom kind of has a habit of throwing them away after each use so..." Tatum blinked.

"Your mom is weird, Sid. I love her, but she's weird." Sidney smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she is."

"How about rock, paper, sicciors?" Billy suggested. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Whoever gets the same sign as the other person gets to be on that person's team."

"That's a good idea," Sidney congratulated. Billy smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that," Stu agreed. Tatum nodded.

"Ready?" Billy asked.

"Ready," they all spoke.

"One," Billy counted.

"Two," Stu counted.

"Three!" They all said. Tatum groaned as she eyed the same hand. Billy Loomis smiled sheepishly at her.

"Geez, Tat, didn't know being on the same team as him would cause that kind of reaction!" Sidney exclaimed. Tatum opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Stu.

"Alright! It's Sid and me!" Stu exclaimed throwing his arm around Sidney's shoulders. With a smile, Sidney shrugged him off.

"Alright, let's play," Sidney clapped. Stu grinned from ear to ear as if communicating something Billy and Tatum were left out on. They glanced briefly at one another before jogging to their positions.

"Why'd you groan?" Billy asked Tatum when they were in position. Tatum glanced over.

"I'm not exactly the sporty one out of my friends, it's more of Sid's front," Billy glanced over at her. "Don't worry," she hastened to add, "I'm good enough so that we won't get totally butchered..." Billy laughed.

"I took no offense, it's just a game," he soothed. Tatum smiled just as Stu threw the ball. Sidney broke off in a run at the same time Billy did. The ball landed in Sidney's hands and she dodged Billy's grab. Her eyes widened momentarily as his hand brushed her shirt. Tatum stepped in front of her. Sidney easily dodged her. She laughed as she heard Stu's enthusatic cheers in the background.

_ 'I only narrowly escaped him!'_ Sidney realized as she ran harder.

"Gaurd me, Stu!" Sidney demanded as Billy and Tatum fell in toward her just as she ran toward the treelining Stu and Billy had claimed to be the touchdown mark.

"I'm on it!" Stu exclaimed as he ran toward Tatum. Tatum picked up speed and attempted to spin around him. Stu swung his arm out and caught Tatum around the waist. Her breathe left her with a pained whoosh. Sidney ran backward, entertained by the scene her friends' made. Tatum knocked his feet out from underneath him in an effort to dislodge him. It didn't work. Stu fell on Tatum. Sidney laughed outright but gasped as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Sidney turned and darted just as Billy neared her.

"STU!" Sidney screamed as she ran. Stu struggled to his feet.

"Right!" Tatum rolled and grabbed his leg just as he started to run. "ACK!" He exclaimed as he met the ground again. Tatum laughed.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed. Sidney rolled her eyes and pushed her legs harder. Billy was gaining. In a split decision, she darted to the side, spun on her heel, and ran in a wide loop past him. She hurdled herself over Stu and Tatum's struggling forms. Just as she landed she kept running. She threw the ball just as Billy's hand touched her waist and then he clashed into her. They both fell to the ground just as the ball bounced past the tree, marking a touchdown.

"Ouch.." Sidney whispered. She could feel the bark from the root she had landed on digging in between her shoulder blades, but it seemed to be overpowered by the feel of Billy Loomis' seductive wieght on hers. No matter how momentary.

"Sorry!" Billy apologized, propping himself up on his elbows. Sidney suppressed the urge to grab him and yank him back down on top of her. "Grass is wet near here." He wasn't lying. She could feel the dew soaking through her shirt just as much as she could feel Billy's lower body on hers. Usually, she would be really nervous and afraid for a boy to be over her, but right now, something about Billy felt right. She shivered lightly at the realization and the way his body molded to hers. Billy stood from over her and held out his hand. Sidney took it and he pulled her to her feet. A small part of her wondered why she was sad that he didn't lie.

"Are you alright?" Tatum asked. "That looked like it hurt!" Her neat ponytail was now astray and falling in her eyes. Sidney suppressed a smirk at the frantic dancing behind her friend's brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Sidney assured; even though she knew that in the morning, there would be bruises from where she landed. Sidney risked a glance at the man that had tackled her. He was staring at her. "Anyone thirsty?" She asked.

"Yes!" Stu exclaimed. Tatum nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Billy said. Sidney turned to walk toward the house. She didn't see the nudges Stu gave Billy or the looks Tatum gave Stu, but she did notice when footsteps followed her. She turned. Billy motioned for her to go on. She smiled at him.

"Why didn't you ever play football?" Sidney asked, as she opened the refrigarator once more. Billy was leaning against the counter watching her.

"I didn't really want too."

"But you sure seem to know how," Sidney argued. "Plus, I've heard that it's good for guys. Better outlet for aggression." Billy smirked.

"You think I'm aggressive?" There was a slight drop in his voice when he asked her. Sidney turned to face him.

"Well, my back and stomach will sure let me know in the morning." As she poured the Dr. Pepper from the cans and into the glasses, she was highly aware of him moving closer. She tensed lightly as his hands landed gently on her back.

"If you have bruises in the morning," he whispered, "let me know and I'll make it up to you.." There was a promise in his voice that sent shivers down her spine. The feel of his lips on her ear and his breath washing over her neck made the feeling all the more delicious.

"You don't have to do anything for me," Sidney attempted, still lightly pinned between the counter and Billy's toned body.

"I know, but I want too," Billy answered. His body lightly brushing hers sent electric shocks through her body all over again.

"Okay," she answered. "Make it up to me, but don't complain about any way I may choose." Sidney silently prayed that her voice sounded stronger than she felt, but by the way Billy's eyes darkened she knew that her prayers had fallen on deaf ears. The space between them seemed to snap and crackle with sexual tension.

"Deal," Billy answered as he lifted one of the glasses into his hand and slid the door open suddenly. The sounds of curses and hurried steps made Sidney grin and blush at the same time. Tatum and Stu were failing at trying to look as though they hadn't been leaning against the wall, hoping to be out of sight.

"It's not nice to spy, guys," Sidney scolded playfully. Tatum laughed.

"Damn, what gave us away?" She asked.

"Stu's shirt," Billy answered.

"And the tip of your shoe poking out," Sidney finished. She was aware of Billy's glance in her direction. Their eyes met for a split second. She suppressed a shudder as the earlier feelings returned tenfold.

"Hey," Sidney spoke, "anyone wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Billy said, "got any horror?" Stu beamed over at Billy. Tatum laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no, Stu has found an accompliance!" Tatum cried. Sidney laughed.

"Somewhere around here we should," Sidney answered. Tatum looked at her curiously.

"I didn't think you liked horror movies," Tatum stated with a tilt of her head.

"Ah, these are alright. After a while, all of the horror movies become the same. Sex, screaming, killing, and repeat," Sidney flurished her hands, "these are older, but still pretty good. I guess."

"So you didn't like Child's Play?" Stu asked with a slight pout in his voice as they walked toward Sidney's living room. Sidney smiled slightly at the memory of the night. Her eyes wandered to Billy's dark brown ones.

_**"Squeeze my hand if it gets too bad. Give my poor thigh a break..." **_His lips against the flesh of her ears, the feel of his strong thigh under her hand, and the tone of his voice as he spoke certain words all flashed behind her eyes.

"I liked the movie fine, just not Chucky," Sidney spoke. Her eyes finally leaving Billy's dark ones. Sidney attempted not to smile at the small smirk on his lips.

_ 'He remembers too..'_

"You can pick to movies, Stu. I'm assuming that Casey picked them last night." Sidney said finally to Stu.

"How'd you know?" Stu asked as he dug through her movie stacks.

"Please, Casey loves my discomfort," Sidney snorted as she sank down beside Billy. Tatum raised her eye brows at it. She shifted underneath the look and noticed Billy move to adjust her comfort out of the corner of her eye. Unwanted, the words that had made Sidney hysterical with laughter came back to her.

_** "I saw the both of you leaning toward one another. You weren't even talking then. You were just leaning toward one another like those little annoying magnets!" **_Those were the words Tatum had said to her last night.

_** "...You're making it sound like he and I have known one another our whole lives."**_ Sidney had answered last night.

_** "Well, maybe you have and just not known it. You know, soulmates?" **_Tatum had answered. Sidney shook her head free of those thoughts as Billy raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'll go get some popcorn," Sidney spoke. Tatum smiled.

"Cool!" Stu exclaimed, pulling a DVD from the rack. "It's The Excorist! Ohhh hoo! It's the uncut version!" Tatum giggled at Stu's excited mumblings. Billy laughed. Sidney looked at him with a slight smile and shook her head. "Oh? What?"

"Popcorn?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah! Popcorn, sure."

Sidney was aware of Billy's eyes on her as she turned toward the kitchen. Sidney sighed as a shot of longing for him ran through her.

_'He's just in the other room, but...I want him near me...' _She thought. _'Could it be true about what Tatum said? Is he really...' _Sidney shook her head and laughed.

"Geez..." She whispered. "I'm going crazy.."

"Hmm, and why is that?" Sidney nearly screamed in shock as Billy's voice bounced across her kitchen room.

"I'm starting to believe Tatum's words..." Sidney laughed.

"And what is it that she said?" He stepped closer to her as the pops grew louder. Her heart picked up speed as her nerves kicked up a notch.

"Ah, nothing," Sidney said, a small blush gracing her cheeks. Billy smirked and opened the frig to refill his drink.

"I'm guessing it was something about me?" Sidney's blush became worse. Billy laughed. The microwave began beeping as Billy neared her. His chest was near brushing hers. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I feel it too..." Then he was gone. Sidney leaned against the counter for a moment before kicking herself off and opening the cabinet of the same counter. She pulled two bowls from it and filled them with what was in that one bag. As she walked back into the living room, Billy's eyes met hers. His eyes held a promise that if she tried him, she would never want to leave him.

Sidney swallowed as she realized that she wanted very much to own up to that promise. She shook her head against those thoughts and gave Tatum the bowl of popcorn.

"Hey where's mine?" Stu cried.

"That's for the both of you." Sidney explained as she sat down next to Billy. "And this is for the both of us. If you guys want more just tell me."

"Thanks, Sid," Stu said, popping a piece into his mouth and hitting play on the remote. Sidney suppressed a sigh.

_ 'Here we go again,'_ she thought as the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Start**

**Chapter Three**

That next morning, Sidney woke up from her short sleep with a throbbing between her shoulders and on her sides. She sighed. Once more, her mind wandered back to being caught by Billy.

"He did leave bruises," she varified to herself. "Damn..." she whispered.

_'But I'll be damned if that wasn't an amazing tackle...'_ The feel of Billy's body on hers still sent shivers down her spine. Sidney shook her head roughly and glanced back at her sleeping friend and then to the alarm clock. _'7 a.m.'_

Before Tatum could wake, Sidney shrugged on a blue short sleeve button up shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and slipped into her favorite flip flops. Sidney took one last glance at her friend before walking out and closing the door, but she nearly screamed just outside of it as she came face to face with Billy Loomis.

"Sorry," he laughed. Sidney hit him on the stomach with a glare. He held up his hands with a smile. Sidney rolled her eyes and nudged him on the shoulder.

* * *

_'It is kinda like we've known one another forever...'_ She thought as they fell into step with one another. _'What was it mom used to say about soulmates..?' _Sidney wondered to herself.

_ "Mom,"_ Sidney remembered calling, _"what are soulmates?"_

_ "Where'd you hear a word like that?" _Her mom had laughed. Five year old Sidney had smiled.

_ "Tatum,"_ she had answered easily. Maurine had patted her hand and laughed.

_ "Well, it's like...well...you move, he moves. Like magnets. It feels as though you've known him forever. Then when you touch, it's like a perfect fit. Like you were made for him and he for you."_

* * *

Sidney choked back a laugh and shook her head.

"What is it?" Billy asked. She spared a look at him.

"It's nothing. What are you doing up so early?" She asked as they walked together down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep," Billy answered with a shrug. "I could hear Stu's snores.." Sidney laughed.

"Yeah, he does tend to snore like a hibernating bear."

"You're telling me," Billy laughed, "I briefly entertained the thought of smothering him with a pillow, but I didn't think Tatum would like me too much if I killed her crush..."

"She's that obvious, huh..." Billy snorted. "But yet, Stu acts like he doesn't know."

"I don't believe he's acting," Billy mumbled.

"Good point. Are you hungry?" Sidney asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Billy sat down on the bar stool.

"Pancakes sound good?" Sidney asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I'll help you."

"Ah, thank you." Sidney and Billy shared a small smile. Sidney flicked on her radio and sang quietly along with the beat of R. Kelly's Bump and Grind. Billy laughed beside her. She smiled.

"Who knew..." He laughed, "that Sidney Prescott listened to such music."

"There is a lot that you don't know about me," Sidney pulled out all of her ingredients. "Can you get the two large bowls from the second cabinet on the left?" He recieved it easily and passed it to her.

"Will you allow me to learn?" Billy asked. Sidney blinked and then smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that. If you return the same to me."

Oh, but of course," Billy grinned.

"Alright, so, what's your favorite color?" Sidney asked as she cracked open the eggs needed into one bowl with the milk.

"Hm...never really thought about it," Billy answered. "I guess red. Yours?"

"Green," Sidney answered easily. "Favorite movie genre?"

"Horror." Sidney laughed as she mixed flour, salt, and baking powder.

"What's so funny about that?" Billy asked as he watched her.

"You know, I really should have expected that," Sidney supplied. "Mine's a mixture. I like all of it. Horror movies I'm very picky about," Sidney admitted. "They have to be different from the usual. First girlfriend?" She added the butter to the mix easily.

"Hmm...Daphne Fonners. It didn't last very long. First boyfriend?"

"Never had one," Sidney admitted as she readied the pan.

"Really? Never?" Billy asked incredulously. Sidney glanced over at him to see his left eyebrow quirked upward. She laughed.

"Nope, like my horror movies, I'm picked about guys. The pan's got to heat for ten minutes, so you have my undivided attention." Billy smiled at her announcement.

"And I intend to entertain every minute of it." They shared a smile. Billy motioned toward the mixture and heating pan in one wide arch of his hand. "It's good you know how to cook. I think the main thing my dad, mom, and I live off of is take out," Billy laughed. "My mom could probably burn water." Sidney laughed lightly.

"I kinda had to learn," Sidney explained, "my mom started leaving the house when I turned twelve on business trips. Or that's what she calls them..." The tone of her voice darkened. Billy raised his eyebrows and suppressed the urge to press for more information.

_ 'She will tell me when she trusts me enough to know,' _he reassured himself._ 'And in time she will.'_

"Alright, so who was your first crush then?" Sidney laughed.

"Ironically, I had my first crush when I was maybe seven and the boy I was crushing on was years older than me," Billy's eyebrows met his hairline. "Dewey Riley." She admitted. "Of course, I was very young then." Billy laughed. "Now, I wonder what seven year old me was thinking." As Sidney cooked, they learned about each other. The final pancake was being set down on the table when Stu and Tatum stumbled into the kitchen.

"Ah, Sid, you're an a angel!" Stu cooed as he piled two thick pancakes onto his plate. Tatum and Sidney's eyes met over Stu's shoulder. Tatum grinned and shook her head.

"As if," she whispered.

"Get your pancakes and shut up, Tat," Sidney mumbled. Billy laughed beside her, drawing her attention to him. His eyes danced as he looked over at her.

_** "If you have bruises in the morning let me know and I'll make it up to you.."**_ That slight promise came back to her now as she looked into his brown eyes. She looked away quickly and bit the pancake off of her fork. Tatum and Stu were sharing a smile.

"Geez, Sid, these things are thick!" Tatum exclaimed, as she took a bite.

"Yeah, that's why they're only four." Sidney answered. "They're so thick that...well...unless you have a long stomach, it would be difficult to eat more than that."

"Well, they're still delicious," Stu laughed, "no matter the size." He wiggled his eyebrows. Tatum laughed along with Billy. Before Sidney could dodge it, Stu's hand came down on her back. It was a friendly gesture, one that Sidney had grown used to getting from Stu and one that he was used to giving. But at those times, she didn't have black bruises splattered across her skin. A sharp gasp escaped her lips at the blow.

"Sid?" Stu's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Sidney considered lying, but the look on Tatum's face warned her not too. Sidney knew her friend well. If she tried to lie at this point, her shirt would be over her head and her torso exposed for the whole table to see.

"Just a little bruised," Sidney mumbled through gritted teeth.

"I'd say more than alittle," Tatum scoffed. "You don't give into pain easily."

"How bad are they?" Billy asked. Sidney turned her attention toward him. Sidney bit into her bottom lip at the worried gaze he gave. A small gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her bottom lip from in between her teeth. His thumb seemed to linger there. Her bottom lip seemed to tingle where he had touch.

"Um...black and stretch from my back to my sides," Billy hissed at her admission along with Tatum and Stu. Sidney bit into her bottom lip and turned back toward her food. Silently, she wished that the others would do the same. "We'll talk about it more later," Sidney mumbled. Her words intended for Billy's ears only. He nodded and turned back toward his own food.

_'What just happened?' _Sidney wondered to herself.

The room slowly filled with more than just the tinking and clicking of silverware against plates as Stu and Tatum started a conversation among themselves. They would occassionally pull Sidney and Billy into it with well aimed questions. Sidney allowed her eyes to linger on Tatum.

_'She suppresses her rage well, but I know that it's all just an act. Soon, she's going to explode whether it be on Billy or me.' _Sidney thought._ 'She'll probably even try to convince me that Billy isn't so good for me, after all, like she once thought.' _Sidney let her eyes travel over to Billy, who was halfway through his pancakes. _'But I'm too far gone now to care...' _

After breakfast and the dishes were clean, Billy turned to Sidney as Tatum and Stu left the room.

"Alright, we had a deal. If I left you bruises, which I did, you could ask one thing of me," Billy spoke. Sidney worried her bottom lip with her teeth again. Gently, Billy tugged it out. He watched memerized as her lips parted gently. Her breath fanned over the pad of his thumb. Slowly, he began to rub his thumb across her bottom lip. "What will it be?" He felt the resistance in her bottom lip. She was trying to worry the already reddened skin again. "You do that again and I'm going to go after it with more than just my thumb," he warned. Sidney blushed. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, Sidney?"

"Sid," Sidney spoke. Billy tilted his head in a cute, but confused, way. "Just call me Sid. Not Sidney. That's all I want." Billy's hand fell from her lips to the side of her neck.

"May I ask why?" Billy asked. He knew that many girl would jump at the oppurtunity to get something out of him. They would maybe try to steal a kiss or two.

_'Trust Sidney...Sid to be different.'_ Billy thought with amusement. He smiled slightly.

"Sidney makes our friendship sound so formal," she stated. Billy gave her a warning look as her lip pulled backward again. Quickly, she stopped. "This..." She motioned between the two of them. "This closeness we have isn't formal. Nothing about this is. We just met and then just like that..."

"There's attraction," Billy finished. Sidney nodded.

"And I'm not quite sure either of us know what to do about it," she mumbled.

"Well," Billy stated as he sat down across from her on the barstool, "I know what I want to do about it."

"Which is?" Sidney pressed. Billy smiled.

"I want to take you on a date. I want to get to know you better. I wanna know your most cherished memories and create some of our own." Billy leaned closer to her. His breath fanned over her trembling lips. "I wanna be the one that steals your first kiss..." Sidney's eyes fluttered closed. Billy leaned closer to where their lips were inches apart.

"Damn," they heard a distinctive male whisper. Billy stopped and fire caught to Sidney's face as her eyes snapped open. "That was so smooth, I almost fell in love with him!"

"Stu!" Tatum scolding was accompanied by a smack. Sidney choked back her laughter and looked into Billy's dancing eyes. An easy smile slid on his face.

"Ow!"

"You got us caught!" Tatum wailed. Sidney smothered her laughter and laid her head on Billy's rather close shoulder. Sidney could feel Billy's chest shaking in suppressed laughter.

"How do you know?" Stu whispered back.

"Well, they stopped, didn't they?"

"Oh, yeah..." A small snicker escaped Billy's lips. At the sound, a small giggle escaped Sidney. Her hand slowly fisted his shirt in an effort to stop the laughter. He moved to adjust to her comfort. Then just like a strike of a match, Sidney realized something.

_ 'I mold to his body almost like water and we're like magnets...'_ Sidney thought as she took in his warmth through her amusement.

_** "You move, he moves...then when you touch, it's like a perfect fit. Like you were made for him and he for you."**_ Sidney smiled against his shoulder.

"Idiot..."

"Hey!" That was the final straw for the struggling teens. Laugther exploded from both of them. Sidney was aware of Stu and Tatum sulking guiltly into the kitchen.

"Alright, alright, it wasn't that funny..." Tatum grumbled as the teens struggled to calm down. Tatum couldn't help her own smile though.

_'I wonder if they even realize that they're holding onto one another,'_ she wondered. Sidney's hand was fisting Billy's shirt still and his arm was wrapped around her waist. His head lay on her shoulder and hers on his._ 'They fit almost perfectly...' _Tatum realized._ 'I had been hell bent on convincing Sidney to stay away from him, but now...I can tell there would be no point...as I said, they're like magnets. They'll always find a way back to one another, no matter how far you pull them.'_

As the teens calmed down, they slowly detached from one another.

"You guys want to go outside?" Sidney asked.

"And do what?" Stu questioned.

"Well, we could play football or crank the radio up and have ourselves a small party," Sidney shrugged.

"I'm in!" Stu exclaimed. "Anything to see two beautiful girls dancing!" Tatum blushed at the comment while Sidney just rolled her eyes. "I bet you can tear up a floor, Sid." Stu insinuated, "all the shy ones can."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get your ass outside before I kick you there," Sidney grumbled. Stu laughed and saluted her, then out the door he ran. Tatum grabbed her drink from the counter and followed him, eager to show him what she was made of. Sidney rolled her eyes. "They need to hurry up and get together. The whole sexual tension they give off can't be good for them..." Billy laughed beside her.

"They might spontaneously combust," Billy joked back. Sidney nodded, but jumped lightly as his breath fanned over her ear gently. "But we might be in the running for that." Sidney felt a blush creeping up onto her face. "I fully intend to steal that kiss," he whispered then he too was out the door behind Tatum. Sidney grabbed the counter for a minute.

"If I don't attack you first," Sidney whispered. "Jesus, that boy is dangerous. And I like it.." She laughed at her own monolouge and shook her head. Sidney pulled herself together, locked her horomones tightly back in their box, and grabbed her drink off the counter. With her head held high and face free of a blush, she walked out into her backyard.

Then her mouth hung on hinges at the sight that greeted her. Tatum was grinding against Stu, who had his hands around her waist, to the 112's Only You.

_'Oh my ga!' _Her thoughts screamed. _'What happened to Casey?' _

"Kinda shocking, isn't it?" Billy whispered.

"She's pulling out all the stops..." Sidney returned. "I can't blame her really." Billy's head snapped over to her. Both of his eyebrows rose quickly to his hairline. She laughed. "Casey's never been faithful. She was probably hitting on you the first time she met you and more than likely hitting on Joey in Stu's presence." Billy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that is true..." He mumbled.

"See? Tatum's just giving Stu a better...alternative.." Billy laughed at Sidney's pause. Sidney tilted her head and listened to the beat of the next song as Stu and Tatum took a break. "I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis!" Sidney recongized. Billy watched as Sidney started slowly shifting on her feet to the beat.

"Ohh!" Tatum laughed, "grab her now, Billy, because this will be the only time you'll get her to dance. Unless you know, La Bouche's Sweet Dreams comes on.." At the end of her words, Billy turned to Sidney and held out his hand. Sidney smiled and with a small blush touching her cheeks, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer.

They slow danced in the beginning, then the beat began to pick up and they were swinging and bouncing to the beat while an amused Stu and Tatum stood watching.

"Go get the camera..." Tatum whispered. Stu crashed through the house and was back just as the beat picked up again.

"I love you always forever," Sidney sang as Billy spin her away and back to him. His hand fell to her hip. Her back was to him as she swayed quickly. "Say you love me, love me forever! Never stop, never whatever! Near and far and always! And everywhere and everything!" She sang along with the first, then stopped and focused on her movements. Billy swung her up in the air by her waist. "Billy!" She squealed. His laughtered reached her as he spun her over his shoulder. He set her on her feet and they swayed near the end before parting.

"Bravo~!" Stu cried and snapped the camera shut. The recording light went off.

"Stu!" Sidney cried as Donna Lewis' song faded into the background and No Doubt's Spiderweb started, "give me that!"

"No way! I'm so keeping it!" Tatum cried throwing herself in front of Sidney. "That was so cute! I might just give it to you when your embarrassment calms down." Billy's laugther cut off whatever Sidney was going to say. She turned to look at him. An easy smile came onto her face.

"Maybe it's not so bad," she whispered.

_ 'If I can see him like this everytime..'_ She thought. Her eyes turned gentle as she stared at him as his laughter faded.

"Stu, let's go find a place to hide it before she changes her mind," Tatum whispered into the taller boy's ear. He nodded and then the two were gone into the house. Billy raised his eyebrows at Sidney's stare and the way her mouth would open then close.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Alright, we're going to kick it old school!" The radio announcer cooed. "With some Luther Vandross with Here and Now!"

The slow, seductive tunes of the song were washing over the two teenagers. Looking at her and she at him, Billy moved forward. Sidney looked up at him. He leaned forward. Their lips, finally, met.

There was none of the rumored fireworks, only a large sense of fullfillment and wanting. Then just as quickly as their kiss had began, it ended and left them with the aftermath of their meeting. Sidney smiled up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Hey," Sidney laughed.

"Hi," he returned with a small chuckle. He pecked her on the lips again before stepping away from her. About one minute later, the sliding door opened. Stu tilted his head to the side. Billy looked at Sidney and smiled. She smiled back then laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling we just missed something?" Stu asked. Billy fell into laughter beside her.

"It's not just a feeling," Tatum huffed. "We missed something; we missed something big..."


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Start**

**Chapter Four**

The four friends' time together slowly started to trim down as the Monday morning loomed. Sidney waved goodbye to Tatum and Stu, who were racing home to get homework done. Sidney shook her head. She closed the door and turned. She then found herself face to face with Billy Loomis.

"So, what are we going to do with this now?" Billy asked as he leaned against the arch of the hallway.

"This?" Sidney asked.

"Us," Billy clarified, "or is there even an us?" Sidney realized that as he said those words his famous confidence level dropped. Sidney looked away from his brown eyes and down at the floor. She was so sure that the beating of her heart could be heard.

"I would like for there to be." Her voice was barely a whisper as she answered. She flicked her eyes up at Billy to see his smile at her shy answer and the happiness in his brown eyes. "But it's what you want." She shrugged.

"I decided after the first meeting that I would go after you," Sidney blinked at his admission. "And I wouldn't quit until I had you..."

_'Out of all the girls, he chose me...wow...'_ Sidney thought as she stared into his brown eyes. He smiled. The backside of his hand slid down her cheek and then his fingers curled underneath her chin.

"Then when Stu invited me over to his house and you walked through the door," his laugh came out as a puff of air, "I knew then that I wanted you...and I knew that you wanted me just as I did you." Sidney blushed. She confirmed his statement with a nod. "So, let's try an us. Let me take you on a date tonight around," he looked up at the clock which read 4 p.m., "six. Can you get ready that quickly?" Sidney nodded again. "Great," Billy smiled and pecked her on the lips. Sidney smiled and turned along with him. "See you in two hours," he promised as he opened the door and slipped out into the evening. Sidney smiled.

"I have a date with Billy Loomis!" She told the empty room as she walked upstairs. She picked up the dirty clothing that the boys had left thrown around the guest rooms. Sidney had let the boys wear her father's sleepwear. She tucked all of them into her arms and started the washer. She hummed as she loaded it. She clicked start and nearly squealed. "I have a date with Billy Loomis!" She repeated.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ B+S ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Billy Loomis smiled inside his car. Sidney didn't know that he had heard her excited shout.

_"I have a date with Billy Loomis!" _

"Yes, yes, you do, Sid..." He confirmed. For a moment, he removed a hand from the wheel and touched his lips gently. The feel of her lips remained with a delicious tingle. He placed his hand back on the wheel and smiled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ B+S ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sidney turned on her radio and listened to the tunes of Gin Blossoms as he sang "Follow You Down" while she got ready. The blow dryer in her hand almost over powered the ringing of the phone. She shut off the loud machine and darted down the stairs.

Breathless, Sidney answered the phone.

"Hey, Sid, how'd it go with Billy after we left?!" Tatum excited voice came over the phone at five. Sidney laughed and took a minute to compose herself.

_'I feel kinda silly for hoping it was Billy...I didn't even give him my number...' _Sidney scolded herself.

"Finished that physics homework?" Sid asked, building the suspense she was sure her best friend was feeling. Tatum groaned on the other line.

"I'm taking a break," she mumbled. "I can tell by your tone that something happened." Sidney smiled and leaned against the wall. Sidney paused and prepared to tell her the news.

"I have a date tonight," Tatum's squeal nearly deafened her. Sidney held the phone at arm length. Her hand rubbed at her throbbing ear.

"Geez..." Sidney hissed.

"Spill! Spill! Spill!" Tatum chanted.

"Only if you spill about Stu and you," Sidney cooed. Silence came over the other line.

"How did you..."

"Don't think I didn't see those looks."

"Okay, okay, he's leaving Casey for me..." Sidney's eyebrows shot up at her friend's quiet admission.

"Okay...um..wow..how..."

"I don't know! He just said that he was tired of her cheating around on him. He's not stupid, you know. He sees it all. The flirty looks that Casey gave every guy that looked in her direction. I swear that girl's a maneater..." Sidney could practically hear her friend about to change topics. "Soo..."

"So?"

"Billy! Girl, spill the beans!" Sidney could practically hear her friend bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Um...after you guys left, he asked me if there was an us."

"Go on!" The excitement waves were building, Sidney could tell.

"I told him that I would like for there to be." Tatum gasped dramatically over the line.

"Sidney Prescott wants to be in a relationship! Call the press! Wait...better yet, call a doctor!" Sidney giggled as she heard the voice of Tatum's older brother, Dewey.

"What's going on?" Sidney could practically see him leaning against her doorway with a confused and slightly concerned expression on his face.

_'He probably only caught the end of his sister's sentence...' _Sidney thought with amusement. _'Poor Dewey...'_

"Just talking to Sidney," Tatum sighed.

"She alright?" Sidney smiled fondly at the concern in the older man's voice.

"She's fine. Just got a little crush is all," Tatum announced.

"Tatum!" Sidney snapped.

"Ah, well, then...that's good..." Dewey's awkward mumbling reached her. Sidney laughed gently at it.

"What are the two of you going to do?"

"I suppose I'll know at six," Sidney answered with a shrug. "Whatever we do is fine by me." She glanced at the clock. Five eighteen. Sidney turned and began walking back up the stairs.

"So a little romp in the back of the car..."

"NO!" Sidney burst. Tatum's laughter could be heard an arm length away. Sidney rolled her eyes.

"Teasing aside, what are you going to wear?" Tatum was in full monitoring mode. Sidney sighed.

"What I have on," she answered.

"Ack!" Tatum gasped, "No! No! No! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Sidney grumbled.

"It's your first day with one of the hottest guys in school! Don't you want to bring him to his knees?" Sidney laughed then blushed at that mental image.

"Ahh...as interesting as that mental picture is...I don't know. I mean out of all the girls he could have chosen from, he choose me. That couldn't for something, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does, sweetheart, but...it's that first date. You want to keep him, don't you?"

"No," Sidney laid on the sarcasm, "this is just going to be one night stand."

"I thought you said you weren't going to have sex with him?"

"I'm not! God, it was sarcasm, Tat!" Sidney felt like smacking herself or her friend.

"Don't you want to impress him at all? See that surprise? You know some guys just feel special if you dress up for them..."

"Okay, okay! I get your point!" Sidney turned to her closet. "He seems to have a high level of confidence as it is. I don't think my not dressing up for him will ruin it...but...just in case. I suppose.."

"Make yourself look hot or better yet, I'll come over!" The tell tale sign of squeaking let Sidney know that her friend was being serious. Despite her friend not being able to see her, she turned and placed her hand on her hip.

"Tatum..." Sidney warned, "it's a school night, remember?"

"But you're going out!" Tatum whined. Sidney rolled her eyes.

"And mommy and daddy dearest don't know," Sidney spoke slowly. "If you came over to get me ready for a date, you would have to get permission from your parents who would tell my parents..."

"Point taken," Tatum acknowledged, then she sighed heavily. "I'm just going to have to trust you on this..."

"Make it sound like such a hard task..."

"The only time you're sexy is in your night gown and sometimes not even then..." Tatum grumbled.

"Oh, thanks, really..." Sidney mumbled. "I got to get dressed, Tat, I'll call you after the date."

"You better!" Tatum threatened. Sidney laughed and hung up the phone. With a long drawn out sigh, Sidney turned toward her closet.

"Um...blue?" She thought aloud. "Blue…yeah. It's a good color on me...but his favorite color is red...hmm…I'll go with red and dark wash jeans." Slowly, she picked her clothing. A red V-neck shirt and dark wash jeans adorned her frame a few minutes later. Sidney was putting on her shoes when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock. "Six on the dot…" She mumbled. "How punctual..." She grabbed her denim coat from the hook, slipped it over her outfit, and opened the door.

Billy Loomis stood before her in the clothing he wore that day.

_'Still,'_ Sidney thought,_ 'he looks amazing.' _A slow and easy smile spread across his face as he eyed her.

_'She's wearing my favorite color,' _he thought with amusement. Billy stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against her doorway. He mentally smirked as he felt her eyes burning a path over him.

"So, you hungry?" He asked. He almost snickered as he watched the beautiful girl tear her eyes away from him with a bright blush.

_'For food, Sid, for food.'_ He thought teasingly. _'Not that I'd mind the other...' _

"Ah, yeah. What'cha got in mind?" She asked.

_'Ah...that was so embarrassing!' _Sidney's thoughts screamed._ 'Why on earth did I do that! I knew that he was looking directly at me...' _Sidney scolded herself for being a hormonal teenager as Billy stepped out of the doorway.

"Come on," he jerked his head toward his car, "pizza sound good?"

"Definitely!" Sidney exclaimed. Billy laughed.

"You like pizza, I take it."

"Like it, I love it!" Billy smiled at her answer as he opened the door for her. Even through the darkness, he could see her blush. As she moved to get into his car, the smell of oranges reached him.

_'Her shampoo,' _he guessed as he closed the door.

Sidney watched him walk over to his end of the car. Her eyes seemed to not mind her as they wandered up and down his body again. Once more, she scolded herself and turned her eyes away.

"So, where are you from, Billy?" Sidney asked as they pulled out of her drive. She missed the way Billy's eyes slid over to her.

"Two towns over." He stated as he drove turned away from her road. The street lights illuminated his features in short flickers. Sidney couldn't help but sneak glances at him. A few times, she was caught by Billy.

The confidence and smoothness they had earlier this evening toward one another seemed to have vanished once the realization completely sank in. They were going on a date. Sidney Prescott and Billy Loomis were going on a date, with one another. The "New Bad Boy" on the block and "Little Miss Do Right" were going on a date. Sidney snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye as Billy pulled the car into Pizza Hut. It wasn't fancy, but Sidney would have felt extremely awkward if it had been. She never did like being pampered. She could feel the heat of Billy's hand against her lower back as he led her into the building. His touch combined with the closeness of his body nearly made her knees go weak.

She was unaware that all the problems that she was having with control were being mirrored by Billy. His nerves were slightly frayed. He wanted so badly not to mess this up. Sidney Prescott, who was notorious for rejecting anyone who sought her attentions, agreed to go on a date with him, Billy Loomis. He didn't have any problem with adjusting his mind to the fact that she had agreed; it was just that he thought it would have taken more persuading.

Sidney could feel her temper rising to the surface at the flirtatious look the waiter kept shooting Billy as he ordered for the both of them. His brown eyes would flick to her every now and then to make sure what he had ordered was okay with her. She only smiled and nodded. The annoying giggle the waiter gave, however, did not go ignored. Sidney slipped her foot to wrap around his calf teasingly before she pulled it slowly back to her side. His brown eyes twinkled in amusement as they turned to her.

"That's all," Billy told the waitress; his eyes never left her. Sidney fought off the urge to grin broadly at the indignant huff the blonde waitress gave.

'_That's right, sugar, he's mine!'_ Sidney thought. A small blush tinted her cheeks at the possessive claim. Billy grinned as she walked away as if reading her mind.

"What?" Sidney asked in her best innocent tone. Billy smiled.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he teased. Sidney's mouth fell open softly.

"I was so not jealous! A little annoyed maybe…but not jealous! Jealousy implies that you were returning her attention and given that your attention was focused on me the entire time…." Sidney trailed off. Billy gave a small chuckle in amusement.

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry for ever assuming that Sidney Prescott could ever be jealous," she knew that he wasn't annoyed. His tone was playful. Sidney smiled. Their eyes held even as the waiter brought their food. They only looked away from one another to eat. The moments in between bites were filled with small giggles and chuckles at how stringy the cheese was or how silly the other looked with a smudge of pizza sauce clinging to their cheek. Sidney blushed as Billy reached over and wiped some off of the tip of her nose. He smiled at her; his lovely brown eyes were twinkling with amusement. It was then that Sidney realized that she didn't want the night to ever end. 


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Start**

**Chapter Five**

Sidney furrowed her brows at the rain outside as she walked toward her car. Her parents had bought it used about a month ago. It had been waiting in the garage when she came home after passing the driving test. She could still remember her parent's laughing at her shocked expression. They had been worried that she wouldn't like it because of Tatum's newly bought red convertible. Despite it being bought used, Sidney loved the little car. The color was a soft blue and it had dark carpet seats. A large drop of rain smacked the top of her forehead. She huffed and hurried inside the car. Her eyes widened when she noticed a red rose sitting on the dash of the car. A small note was attached to it.

"I hope you have a good day at school tomorrow. P.S.-You really shouldn't leave your car unlocked. –Billy," a wide smile stretched itself across Sidney's lips as she repeated the words on the note. A small laugh bubbled up from her chest as she lifted the rose to her nose. She bit into her bottom lip. Did she have time to go put it in a vase? She glanced at the clock on the mantle. The bell for the first class didn't ring until 7:45 a.m. It was only 6:40. She could make it. She didn't live very far from the school.

She rushed inside and quickly dug a vase out from underneath the counter, filled it with water, and placed the rose inside it. She took a small pause at the door and looked back at the flower. She smiled and let out a small laugh at her ridiculous behavior.

She reached the classroom just as before the bell rang. Sidney suppressed the urge to punch the air as Stu and Casey shot her the thumbs up. She grinned at them as she moved toward her seat between her two friends. She sank down just as the teacher bustled into the room. His tie was slightly undone and his hair was a mess.

"I wonder what he was doing," Casey snorted. Sidney gave a small smile, but didn't laugh. She could hear Stu's muffled chuckle from beside her. Sidney glanced over at him. He waved at her when their eyes met. He had a large dopey grin on his face; it was one that she had come accustom to relating with her longtime friend. Sidney's amused smile fell at a whisper from the middle of the room:

"Probably Sidney's mom…" Sidney tensed like a string at the insinuation. She felt Stu's hand brush the back of her chair. It was his silent way of giving her his support. Unlike the rest of the class, Sidney knew that Stu wasn't just a silly, energetic simpleton. He was so much smarter and thought so much more in depth than they gave him credit for. When she had asked him about it, he jovially said that he had a reputation to maintain. He then proceeded to jokingly tell her that if word got out that he was more than just an idiot, he would come after her. He said that he didn't want to be helping anyone with homework or have more expected out of him. Sidney had laughed and shook her head, but she understood his reasons.

"Hey, bitch!" Casey hissed toward the blonde, "Can it, will you?" The teacher had been talking and hadn't heard her, but those around her had. Sidney sat quietly while others reacted in shock. Casey had never spoken out of term against anyone. Despite her slutty behavior, she was usually sweet to everyone. Sidney glanced over at Stu from the corner of her brown eyes. His back was tense and his expression slightly solemn, but not enough for others to notice. Sidney assumed that he had told Casey that he wanted to end it. She prayed that he didn't say that he wanted Tatum, but Stuart Macher had never been known for tact. The blonde cheerleader that had spoken glared at Casey.

"You'll get yours in training today," she threatened. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared. You're usually the one complains about how hard the training regiments are," Casey drawled. Sidney turned her attention away from the quarreling girls. Stu was now attempting to catch her eye. Sidney felt his hand brush the back of her chair near her shoulders. She looked over at her friend.

"You okay?" He whispered, his brown eyes constantly darting from the teacher to her. Sidney nodded and smiled softly at her friend. The teacher called out name after name of the students in front of them. They had been seated due to row. She and Stu had ended up next to one another because no one in their class had the last names starting with N or O.

"I'm fine," she reassured. The rumors going around town did upset her, but not as horribly as when they first started. She had been so angry at the others for what they had spread. Surely, her mother couldn't have been sleeping with multiple men! Surely, her mom couldn't have been cheating on her father! She hadn't asked because she didn't want to know. It wasn't because she truly didn't believe her mom capable. It was simply that she wanted to remain ignorant on her mother's possible infidelity. "Here," Sidney called at her name. More whispers broke out in the middle of the room. Sidney easily decided that she couldn't wait for the class to be over.

* * *

Halfway through his class, Billy Loomis decided that the teacher needed a hearing aide. Billy could hear the "whispers" of the females around his seat. He rolled his eyes as he overheard their speculation on who should ask him out first. A quiet argument broke out between the girls. Billy scoffed quietly. They would be wasting their time. Sidney Prescott was the only girl he wanted. None of these others would suffice.

The teacher had long since called roll. He didn't bother to remember any of the names in the classroom. He didn't know anyone but Joey; he was unsure if he wanted to try and form a friendship with him. So far, Joey had only proven to be an annoying, self-centered teen. The girls shattered his thoughts once more with a loud, obnoxious giggle.

"Miss. Gomez, is there something funny?" The teacher finally demanded. Miss. Gomez had been angled further back in her seat than necessary talking to her friend. She had fallen back into her seat before the teacher was able to turn around. A small smirk tugged at Billy's lips. The entire class turned and looked at the one he had called on. Billy didn't even bother looking over.

"No, sir," she muttered. Her green eyes would occasionally flick to Billy Loomis' strong frame. Oh, how badly she wanted him to look at her. He didn't. He simply sat with his chin propped up on his hand; his expression was one of extreme boredom. She could feel herself falling back into an admirable, highly appreciative stare.

"Then, kindly pay attention," the teacher demanded as he turned back toward the board. Miss. Gomez attempted too, but her eyes kept wandering to Billy.

* * *

The students poured out of their classrooms at the bell that ended first period. Billy caught sight of his favorite girl as she walked alongside Stu. He slipped up behind her as she passed his classroom and wrapped his arms around her waist. A small squeal escaped her lips. Her head instantly turned to him.

"Billy!" She gasped. He could feel the slight stab of her elbow against his stomach. She blinked in surprise. He was pleased when her arm lowered. He smiled charmingly at her. Sidney's cheeks tinted red slightly. The female students seemed to stop where they were. They couldn't believe their eyes! Billy Loomis, their attractive stud, was embracing Sidney Prescott!

Sidney's heart was hammering so hard she was sure that Billy could feel it. By the smile against her neck, she knew he could. He squeezed her waist once and then let go; he slipped over beside her. One of the hands that had been touching her wrist glided down to her hand. He laced his fingers in hers. He pulled her forward gently.

"Where's your next class?" He asked as they walked together. Stu simply followed along beside them. On his face, he wore a wide, pleased grin.

"Room 12, Social Studies," Sidney recalled from memory.

"Do you mind if I walk you?" He asked. Sidney smiled brightly.

"I don't mind at all," she said. Billy smiled at the redness of her cheeks. He squeezed her hand. Her eyes darted over to him before returning ahead. "Thank you for the rose…" Billy raised his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I kind of left it there last night…" He admitted. Sidney giggled softly from beside him. He looked away from the halls and looked toward her.

"You know, you could have given it to me at the door," she told him. Her brown eyes were twinkling attractively. Billy suppressed the urge to kiss her in front of the entire school.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't get to see you like this now…" He informed her. Sidney's heart gave a slight start at the sweet tone. The blush she had just gotten rid of returned. He smiled and pecked her cheek in front of Room 12. "Have a good time in class…" He whispered to her before he walked toward his own one door down. Sidney smiled softly and touched her cheek.

"Come on, lover girl!" Tatum said, pulling her friend into class. The sound of her best friend's voice pulled her from her daze.

"When did you get here?" Sidney asked as they sat down at their desks.

"I saw the whole thing, girl!" Tatum exclaimed. "The two of you are so cute!"

"Hush…" Sidney mumbled as the teacher ushered lingering students inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Start**

**Chapter Six**

The final bell sounded loudly through the halls. Sidney sighed in relief and darted from her seat. Once she was out of the door, she ran into a warm body. Equally warm hands fell around her waist to keep her steady. Her heart jumped as she realized the feel of those hands was familiar. Her eyes traced a path up his chest to his face. Billy Loomis' concerned brown eyes stared up at him.

"What's wrong, Sid?" Billy asked. His ton was just as concerned as his gaze. She was so tempted to tell him everything right there in the middle of the hall. She was tempted to tell him that she was tired of the "jilted" girls glaring at her and tired of the cruel whispers and speculations on how she had captured his attentions. Sidney simply shook her head and grabbed his hand in her own.

"I'll tell you later," Sidney mumbled as she began to pull him along. Stu and a fuming Tatum joined them once they reached the middle of the hall. One look at Tatum and Sidney knew that she had heard them too.

"Hey," Stu said, "do you guys want to have a study day today? I really need help…" He whined convincingly. Sidney smiled. She recognized this action. Stu had been doing this act for years. When Sidney had been having a bad day, Stu would arrange for Casey, Joey, Tatum, and herself to meet either at his house for a "study night." They would spend a good portion of the day watching movies and drinking Coke. Then, they would get around to their homework. Sidney would get all it done in the time it took the others to reach fifty percent and then they would copy hers.

"Sure," Billy drawled. He was confused. He had a class or two with Stu; he always seemed to grasp the material even when others were struggling. He looked toward Sidney. She wore a soft smile as did Tatum. He tilted his head.

* * *

The others waited patiently for Stu to unlock the front door. Stu fought off a sigh at the emptiness of his home. His parents were always working; they would come home late and go straight to bed. The only friend they knew of was Sidney. The smile came back to his face at the thought of her. They had been friends since they were children.

_"Freak!" A child declared as he shoved the young Stu Macher into a mud puddle. He had been talking to him about horror movies. He had thought that the other boy was interested, but he had only horrified him. Now, he was covered in mud from head to toe. He shook some the mud off of his hands pointlessly. A small gasp escaped his lips as the child's foot caught him in between the ribs. He fell back into the mud and curled inward against the assault. Then, the bully was off of him and in the mud next to him. Stu slowly uncurled for his ball to see a young girl standing with her hands on her hips in front of them. _

_ "Bullying isn't nice," she said. The bully glared up at her. _

_ "I'm covered in mud!" He protested. "And you pushed me!" _

_ "Yeah, well, he is too. Consider it even punishment!" With that statement, the young girl held her out for him. He took it and allowed her to pull him up. _

_ "Mud's cold, isn't it?" Stu commented. The young girl giggled. _

_ "Come on before he gets over his shock!" She said, pulling at his hand. Stu looked at the hand then back at the girl that was pulling him even as he followed her. _

_ "I'm Stu," he introduced himself as they ran. The young girl in blue stopped once they were safe in her house._

"_I'm Sidney," she said. _

"_Thanks for you know…" Stu said, shrugging slightly. His cheeks were tinted pink. Sidney smiled and patted him on the head despite the height difference. He was embarrassed about having been saved by a girl. _

"_You're welcome." _

He was pulled from his memory by the sound of Sidney setting out glasses in the kitchen. He still hovered at the open doorway. Billy sat on one of the bar stools along with Tatum. She was the first to notice him moving. Her brown eyes lit up.

"Hey! He's back! We kept trying to get your attention, but you wouldn't budge!" Tatum exclaimed. Stu furrowed his eyebrows at a sudden pain in his shoulder. He rubbed it with a small frown and looked toward the small band of people.

"Why is my arm hurting?" He asked. Billy smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Billy mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck. Stu grinned widely.

"Return the favor?" Stu suggested. Billy shrugged while Tatum and Sidney rolled their eyes. Tatum swung off of the bar stool and began to help Sidney with the drinks. Sometimes, Stu found it odd how at home those girls were in his house. He shook his head away from them and turned his attention back to Billy. He pulled his fist back and socked his new-found friend in the shoulder as hard as he could. Billy didn't even flinch. Stu blinked while Sidney and Tatum stilled. "Dude, did that not hurt?" Stu asked, truly curious and mildly offended. Billy raised his eyebrows.

"It was supposed to?" He asked. Stu's mouth fell open while Sidney and Tatum fell into waves of laughter.

"Naw," Stu recovered with a small jerk of his head. "It wasn't supposed to hurt…" As Stu turned his back, Billy gave a small, almost inaudible chuckle. His smile stilled on his face as his eyes caught Sidney's dancing brown. Billy decided that seeing her laugh like that made lying worth it. "Come on! Let's get a movie started!" Stu called from his living room.

"Coming!" Tatum yelled as she gathered up the already filled glasses and darted toward the living room. Sidney smiled softly at her friend's retreating form. She shook her head and poured Coke into the two remaining glasses. The ice cracked harshly in the silence.

"So, what happened today?" Billy asked. Sidney looked away from the cracking ice. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ah, some of the girls were making comments…" She explained evasively. Billy tilted his head. Sidney bit into her lip and looked back at the glasses. "Come on," she said with fake cheer, "we better get in there before Stu comes after us." Billy watched her walk around the island with her glass in hand. A small frown tugged at his lips as she disappeared into the living room. He grabbed his drink and followed after her.

When he entered, Sidney had already picked out a movie and was putting it in the player. He sat down on the unoccupied couch. Stu sat on the loveseat with Tatum snuggled at his side. Things between the two seemed slightly tense, but it wasn't Billy's concern. Sidney was. He looked over at her as the couch sank underneath her weight. She smiled slightly at him.

Guilt gnawed at Sidney's conscience. She felt horrible for evading his question, but she didn't want him to see her as well or to think that the girls' rude, mean comments were his fault. Still, she thought as she glanced at Billy, she didn't feel right keeping something-no matter how small-from him. Sidney sighed softly and grabbed the hand that rested against his thigh. He glanced over at her. His eyes showed his shock. A smile graced his lips and lit his brown eyes attractively. Sidney's breath stilled softly in her chest. She returned his smile softly. He flipped his palm and laced their fingers together. Sidney surprised him by curling her legs beside her and snuggling into his side. Billy's smile widened. His eyes brightened drastically at the action. Warm feelings spread throughout his body at the feel of her snuggled so closely next to her. He looked down at the hands that rested on his thigh. Her hand was so much smaller than his, but he did not doubt the power she had behind them. A loud explosion brought him back to the television screen. He was surprised to see that the movie Sidney had picked wasn't a romance or anything of the kind. It was an action movie. His respect for his girl only grew more and more by the minute. He smiled softly. He liked the sound of Sidney being his. He squeezed her hand softly.

Sidney pulled her eyes away from the screen to Billy. He was looking at the screen with a small smile on his lips. Her heart skipped softly. She squeezed his hand back just as gently. Both of the teens were unaware of Tatum's and Stu's eyes on them. Tatum's own smile was as soft as Billy's had been. She blinked in surprise as Stu looked over at her. She smiled. A small blush tainted her white complexion. He smiled back then looked back toward the movie. Her heart fell slightly. They hadn't talked really since Casey had found out about them.

_ Stu grabbed her hand as she walked away from her car. Half of the students were already inside. Tatum's eyes widened slightly. _

_ "Stu!" She hissed, "Let go! I'll be late!" Stu smiled softly and tugged her. _

_ "No, you won't," Stu reassured softly. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and pulled her close. Tatum's heart pounded heavier at the look in his eyes. Those brown orbs were dark and intense as they stared at her. He tilted her head upward with his fingertip and kissed her gently on the lips. Tatum couldn't stop herself she melted into him. _

_ "What is going on here?!" Casey demanded. Tatum and Stu jerked away from one another. Tatum stumbled against Stu's vehicle while his back met the SUV behind him. Casey's eyes were filled with angry tears. _

_ "Ah, um…" Stu stumbled over his words. "Casey…ah…" Tatum rolled her eyes. Underneath Casey's gaze, Stu had lost his nerve. He wasn't sure how to do this without hurting her. Although, he doubted that he would hurt her at all. He had seen that she truly didn't care for his feelings. Tatum stood away from his car and turned toward the fuming blonde. _

_ "He's not stupid, Casey," Tatum said. Her hands were on her hips. "He knows that you flirt with other boys behind his back! He knows that you are unfaithful!" _

_ "Oh! And you will be?" Casey returned with a snort. Stu looked in between the one time friends with wide eyes. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted to stop them before something unfixable, unforgivable happened. _

_ "Of course. Unlike you, I actually care for Stu! He's sweet. He's funny," she ticked off these things on her fingertips. Her eyes never left Casey's body, her movements. She wanted to be ready if Casey decided to lunge for her. "And he's a lot more thoughtful than you bothered to learn!" A small growl escaped Casey's lips. _

_ "Maybe because you never gave me a chance before you stole him!" Casey yelled. _

_ "He was already gone!" Tatum returned just as loud. Stu looked frantically back and forth between them now as Casey stepped forward. Stu easily inserted his small frame between them. His hand touched each of their shoulders. _

_ "Get your hands off of me!" Casey snarled. She slapped away Stu's hand. Tatum's body tensed at the hurt recoil his body did. Just as Tatum moved to run around him, Casey turned on her heel and stomped off. Stu still had one of his arms around Tatum. He turned to her once Casey was out of eyesight. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. _

_ "Well, that didn't go as planned…" Tatum mumbled._

Tatum bowed her head and nibbled her bottom lip. She truly hoped that she hadn't ruined what they were building by not letting him stand up for himself. She jumped as a warm, large hand fell onto her smaller one. She looked over to see Stu still staring at the television, but his hand was covering hers. She smiled happily and laced her fingers with his. Maybe, just maybe, they had a shot.

* * *

**(a/n: To make up for my long absence in updating this story, I give you a video: www . youtube watch?v=h_rHQCtP1cU )  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**At the Start**

**Chapter Seven**

The credits of the movie rolled across the screen lazily as the soft breathing of Tatum and Sidney reached Billy and Stu's ears. Billy's arm was falling asleep, but he didn't want to move it. She was still curled comfortably into him. Vaguely, he wondered how anyone could be mean to the girl in his arms. So far, she had only proved to be sweet and non-harmful. He of all people knew, however, that looks could be deceiving. As Billy stared down at her, he found that he wanted to learn that side of her too. He wanted to know the harmful, mean side of the woman in his arms; that was if she even had one of those sides.

"What was that about this evening?" Billy whispered to Stu. The sandy haired teen looked over at his friend. A look crossed over his face that Billy wasn't used to seeing. Stu was serious.

"Bullies, I would guess," Stu looked down at Sidney. "I was bullied really badly when I was kid. Sidney put a stop to that and unintentionally shifted the bullies' focus to her." Billy looked down at the young girl. "She shoved the kid into the mud alongside me." He chuckled. Billy smiled as she threw an arm around his waist. Stu kept his eyes on the two as he spoke again, "I try to help her. I started doing these 'study nights' in an attempt to distract her. It works for a little bit, but I'm sure she thinks about it." Billy looked back at the sleeping girls and made a small noise.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Billy asked. Stu looked back toward Tatum and then his eyes trailed over toward Sidney.

"We can't do our homework without her," he said, motioning toward Sidney. "Well, I can, but she makes it easier." Stu smiled slightly. "She's always done first anyway." Billy smiled and kissed her forehead. She stirred softly, but curled deeper into him. His heart jumped slightly. The angle at which she lay made it easy for him to lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Wake up, Sid," Billy said softly. He was aware of Stu waiting to wake Tatum. He was aware of Stu watching him. Briefly, he wondered if the silly man-child had ever had feelings for the girl in his arms. He would hate to have to threaten his new found friend.

"No," Sidney mumbled. "Comfortable." Billy chuckled. The action vibrated his chest and rumbled in Sidney's ear. She tensed and shot up. Billy's chuckle became full scale laughter at the cute, disoriented look on her face. A blush soon followed that look. Billy smiled softly at her. Sidney's heart warmed at the sight. His brown eyes were gentle and warm; she wanted to look forever. An awkwardly cleared throat ended their moment. Sidney turned to see Stu smiling at them.

"Homework time!" He exclaimed with false cheer. Tatum gave a small groan and threw herself back onto the loveseat.

"Can't I just go back to sleep?!" She whined. Sidney could see Billy's small amused smile out of the corner of her eye. It brought a small smile onto her lips.

"I promise caffeine?" Sidney suggested. Tatum pulled her arm from her face and lifted her head up to peek at Sidney. Sidney smiled softly. She was used to this routine. Tatum wouldn't work without a Coke product in her hand. "Yes, you know you want it," Stu and Billy blinked at the nearly seductive tone Sidney was using. It was full of manipulation and promises. It was slightly a turn on for the two teenage boys. "You will just have to do a little work is all." Stu's mind instantly went into the gutter. "You know it'll be to your advantage!" Sidney leaned forward. She propped her elbows propped up on her knees. To Tatum, her eyes and tone were simply persuasive. It was something Sidney was good with doing. "Who knows you might even like it." Tatum fought off a snort. Very rarely did she like homework, but she knew why Sidney had said that even if the boys didn't. Tatum's eyes drifted slightly over to the boys. Oh, now that was the look of two people that just took a trip down pervert's lane and camped out. She couldn't resist adding fuel to the proverbial fire.

"They'll be working too?" She asked her tone slightly pouty. Sidney blinked in confusion and looked back at them. It seemed like the two males were in a daze. Sidney tilted her head. What on earth was wrong with them?

"I would be offended if they weren't," Sidney said honestly. "No offense, Tatum, but it's boring when it's just us. All you do is moan about it." Stu and Billy's mouth fell open. They were now swimming in an ocean sized gutter of perverseness and Sidney was still oblivious to the effect her word choice had. Tatum smirked at seeing the looks on the boy's faces. She suppressed her laughter.

"Alright, girl, go get that caffeine before you make the boys orgasm on words alone," Tatum teased. Small snorts were escaping from her lips. Sidney tilted her head in confusion again.

"What?" Sidney mumbled, her cheeks were flushed at the insinuation. She looked back at the now blushing boys. Sidney crinkled her nose at them when she realized what they had been thinking. "Perverts…" She grumbled as she stood from the couch. Tatum burst into laughter.

"You'll have to forgive Sidney," Tatum laughed, "she knows not what her words are capable of!"

Minutes later they were all crowded around Stu's dinner table. Sidney dug out her binder and text book and laid them on the table. Tatum sipped her newly fixed Coke with relish as she stared at her textbook in great disdain.

"Do I really have to do this?!" Tatum moaned. Sidney glared up at her from the page of a math book. Out of the corner of her eye, Tatum could see Billy and Stu look at one another.

_'Yes, gentlemen,' _Tatum thought with glee, _'complaining was what Sidney meant by moaning.' _Vaguely, she wondered if the amount of glee she got from their discomfort was wrong, but then she decided she didn't care. It was much fun to watch them blush and stumble over their words for a change.

"Yes. Work," Sidney demanded. She suppressed a jump as a hand fell onto hers from underneath the table. She snuck a glance over at Billy. She supposed she really couldn't be mad at him for thinking perverted things. When she looked back on it, her words did sound very wrong. Besides, she was finding out that Billy's eyes made it impossible for her to stay annoyed with him. That impossibility only increased when he tilted his paper for her to see. There scribbled in messy hand writing was the word "sorry." Sidney smiled and squeezed his hand softly.

"Work, Sidney," Tatum teased back. She wisely fell silent as two separate glares fell on her. Stu wisely stayed silent and worked on his math. Silence fell over them as Sidney and Billy returned to their work.

**(A/N: To those of you that are reading my other Scream story "Medication Needed," another chapter will not be posted on it until the poll for that story gets more votes. So far the results are at a tie. To those of you that may be interested in the story, it will feature major Billy/Sidney moments as well as Roman and Sidney platonic relationship building.)**


End file.
